A step closer to the blooming love
by SuoSopuli28
Summary: The title explains it. Oneshot with KK waff. Please read and review! Kenshin's POV


_**A Step closer to the blooming love **_

Disclaimer: I don't own RK, I'm not that smart to own something so great.

x

It was a quite nice day. Sky was almost clear, only few harmless clouds chased each other lazily and the warm sun accompanied them. Kenshin watched his surrounding absent-mindedly while doing some laundry. He sighed lightly and then inhaled deeply the air that smelled like cool autumn breeze and laundry soap.

Kaoru came outside from her room, a book in her hand. She flashed a happy smile to Kenshin who smiled as well in return. Kaoru patted to the porch and sat down to read. Now it was just the two of them. Megumi had returned to Aizu, Sano had gone off to see the world and Yahiko had moved into Sano's old apartment in the Gorotsuki rowhouse. Kamiya dojo was a lot more quiter these days. Even any enemies hadn't shown up and for that Kenshin was glad. But...it was so silent...so different.

Kenshin shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew he should be strong and look forward for the future. All these partings had been much for Kaoru, who was young and still very debendable of the people she had around her. For Kaoru, Kenshin would be strong, but it was really hard to not to miss those guys.

However there was this peace. The redhead smiled contentedly. Everything seemed to be in place. Maybe it wouldn't last long, but Kenshin wanted to enjoy it wholeheartedly. At least for now.

The former rurouni started to hum happily when he noticed that a particularly stubborn stain in Yahiko's hakama was finally fading away. He kept on scrubbing persistently. It was a test between a man and a stain. It was a test of stubborness.

Kenshin grinned at his silly thoughts. Suddenly he felt starnge tingling on his skin. As if some one was watching him. The rurouni turned his head up and instantly locked his eyes with the one who had been watching him.

Kaoru had her famous and well-known dreamy expression on her face. She stared openly at Kenshin, who found her gaze disturbing. Her gaze was so direct and intense. So intense that it felt as if she was staring right through him. Or through his clothes. (Dear reader you decide)

Kenshin couldn't help but to blush under her gaze. She didn't seem to be aware of her staring. Kenshin fidgeted uncomfortably and rose up.

"Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?" Kenshin asked as politely as he could at the moment. Kaoru blinked suddenly and the dazed look disappeared from her eyes. She let out a squeak and blushed violently. She was caught red-handed.

"G-gomen Kenshin, I didn't mean to stare, but I was...just thinking...that" Kaoru babbled nervoulsy but in the end of her sentence her voice softened. Kaoru's eyes softened as well and began to sparkle.

"And what were you thinking?" the rurouni asked with curiousity in his voice. He did want to know why she had been staring at him. Kaoru blushed even deeply now and cleared her throat.

"I was thinking that..." Kaoru lifted her sparkling gaze to meet Kenshin's eyes. "you are beautiful."

Astonished was an understatement. Shocked was a much better word to describe of how Kenshin felt at the moment. Pleasantly shocked. No one, not a single person had said anything nice about his looks. Of course his violet eyes and red hair always caught eyes but that was usually because it was bizarre, not beautiful.

Kenshin felt how his cheeks flushed and started to radiate some heat. He was speechless. Yet again Kaoru had done an impression on him. You would have thought that in a half of a year all the impressive parts of a person had worn off. But not with these two.

Kaoru giggled at his face. "You're cute too." Her voice was sincere.

"Oro", was all he could say. Kenshin didn't know how to react. Her sincere words had provoked so much feelings inside of him. Some of them he couldn't name, but there was a feeling that he felt the most. Pride. Being a man it was a turbo-boost to his male confidence that a woman said something pleasant about his looks. He was also very grateful that she had mustered up some courage to say her thoughts aloud to him. Kenshin was grateful to her honest personality.

Kenshin came back from his thoughts and saw Kaoru smiling softly at him. She made him feel happy in so many ways. With her words, with her precense, with her sweet smile...

_How I love her...someday I'll show her how happy she makes me..._

He blushed a little more as he planned on just _how_ he would show her his love.

"Arigato, Kaoru-dono", Kenshin genuinly thanked and bowed politely for her, remains of a heated blush staining his cheekbones.

"You're welcome", Kaoru said slightly and she started to read again.

Kenshin turned back to do his chore, but decided against it, since he wanted to give her a piece of his mind as well.

"Kaoru-dono", he said in a ever so soft tone that immediately caught Kaoru's attention.

"Sessha thinks that you are beautiful too. And cute as well."

That sentence started a new wave of blushing and warm emotions. It was a step closer to love that already existed, but didn't bloom...yet.

I'm still wondering what got into me to write this sugar-sweet wrap. Anyway hope you enjoy this for the least.

The idea for this came when I went to the animecon with my friends. (There was four Kenshins, one with neko-mimi and one Battosai with Tomoe) In the evening when we went to sleep and I settled down on to my matress and put my head on pillow, my friend looked down to me from his bed and suddenly said that I was cute. I swear my cheeks were burning! But being a tomboy I pulled the blanket over my head and told him to get out. He just laughed and said that I shouldn't be shy.

Well, enough with my personal life as interesting as it is. Please review!


End file.
